One Year With You
by WriteAndReadToSurvive
Summary: Blaine Anderson, an Italian boy who is sixteen years old, decides to go as an exchange student to the U.S. But what happens when a member of Blaine's host family happens to be the most beautiful boy he has even laid eyes upon? This could be either the biggest problem ever or the greatest gift in Blaine's life.
1. Prologue

**I have a small plan with this story… So yeah, if you like it, drop a review to let me know. I'm just posting this now to see if there's any general interest in this story. Enjoy!**

Kurt sighed and closed his history book, making a face plant down on the bed. With only a week until finals, he had almost finished his junior year at McKinley High. He had friends, lots of them, but no one really, truly understood him. They could all date people without getting laughed at and just generally be themselves. Kurt always tried his best to be himself, but it was hard. He was tired of being slushied and humiliated every day. He was sick and tired of everything.

He opened his eyes again, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kurt said and sat up against the headboard. Carole entered the room with Finn closely behind her.

"Hi sweetie," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Finn sat down on the other side.

"What did I do now?" Kurt frowned, this was weird.

"Nothing," Carole said quickly. "Finn doesn't know anything either." The two boys looked at Carole, trying to get her to explain the situation. She cleared her throat. "Burt and I have been discussing something and we wanted to ask you first if you would be okay wi-"

"Ohmygod, are you having a baby!?" Finn burst out. Kurt almost chuckled.

Carole laughed and shook her head. "No, but we _are_ getting a new family member, so you got that part right."

Finn looked puzzled. "So, you're _adopting_…?" he tried.

She sighed and looked at her two sons, smiling. "We're taking in an exchange student. We got requested to host Blaine Anderson, since he's really interested in music, just like you guys. He also loves football," she added quickly with a glance at Finn's direction.

"And this means…?" Finn still couldn't quite get the pieces together.

"This means that a boy from Italy will be staying with us from August this year until June next year. He'll be like your brother, just this year. He'll go to school with you guys and yeah, just stay with us. Isn't that great?" She grinned excitedly at them.

Finn shrugged and smiled a little. "Sure, I guess it'll be fun."

Carole smiled at him and turned to Kurt. "Sweetie, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said. _I think I am._

After Carole had kissed him on the cheek and told him that dinner would be ready in half an hour, they left the room. Kurt sighed and slumped back against the pillows. Something caught his eye at the end of the bed and he reached for the bunch of papers.

_Blaine Anderson. 17 years old. Nationality: Italian._

Kurt skimmed through the papers and found Blaine's personal letter. He read it more carefully. It was very well written with just a few grammar mistakes here and there. Somewhere in the middle of the letter, his gaze froze. He read the part again, thinking that he might have read it incorrectly. But no, he had been completely right the first time. He stared at it as a small smile spread across his lips. Finally someone who would understand.

_I can live with any type of family, there is only one exception. I cannot tolerate to live in a family where any member is homophobic. It would make me uncomfortable, since I am gay._

:)

It was Blaine himself who had taken up the idea of going as an exchange student. His mother thought that he was brave even thinking about it, but she never thought he would actually do it. His father encouraged him to go. He wanted him to "improve his rusty English". Blaine's English was fine. Actually, his mom was from England and his dad from Canada, so he was basically fluent. He didn't write it often though, so that was always a problem. He was slightly hurt by his father's comment, but it was okay. As long as he could go, the reason didn't really matter. His own reasons for going were much deeper. He wanted to escape. He needed one year when he could just be himself and run away from everything. That was why, after his father had read through his letter to his host family, he added a small part where he asked to not be placed in a homophobic family. He'd had enough of that in his past life.

When he found out his host family, the first thing he did was look up where he was going to live and which school he was going to. Late one night, when his parents were asleep, he pulled out his laptop again and opened it. He just remembered that he had been sent pictures that he hadn't looked at yet. It was a family picture of the Hudson-Hummels. They were standing in some kind of auditorium and they all looked really happy. There was the father, Burt, the mother, Carole, one of the sons, Finn and- Blaine inhaled a sharp breath. Kurt Hummel wasn't like anything he would have imagined. He had long, slender legs that led up to perfectly sculptured hips, the shape of them was very clear in his skin tight jeans. His chest looked firm and his arms muscular. When Blaine looked at Kurt's face, it was like his whole world was tumbling down. The boy's face was lit up with a huge smile and his blue eyes were shining with happiness. His skin looked smooth and pale, sort of like porcelain, and his chestnut colored hair was perfectly styled. Of course, Blaine had no idea if Kurt was gay. One thing did he know though was that his new _brother_ was completely perfect.


	2. Across the Ocean

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming response I got from the first chapter! As you might have noticed, I'm a slow writer, at least when I don't work with someone. So yeah, you'll just have to get used to that. Thanks to Jake for being my beta on the first chapter and to Anne (and Billie) for helping me with this one.**

**Just so you know, I am an exchange student with AFS in the U.S. right now (I normally live in Sweden), so yeah, I know how it works :P I made up the length of the flights though…**

**Here you have it, the second chapter!**

When Blaine was finally sat on the plane, he didn't feel nervous or sad, he felt relieved. He could only look forward now, no regrets. The past couple of days had been awful. He had been forced to re-pack his bags several times and his parents had been nagging on and on about all of the papers he had to bring. His mom had been extra affectionate and cuddly. Blaine didn't like it. He knew it meant nothing to her, but she just wanted to act like all normal mothers would act if their sons were going away for a year. The only "person" Blaine had been generally sad about saying goodbye to was his dog. Molly was the one creature who truly understood him and knowing that she was thirteen years old, there was a big risk that she would be dead when he came home.

"Excuse me, I think that's my seat, mate." A voice woke him from his daydreaming. Blaine had the seat closest to the aisle.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said and stood up, allowing the other boy to take the window seat. He watched him get situated. He hummed to himself and looked out the window. The boy was… Well, he was a little cute, Blaine had to admit. Not his type though. He was wearing a simple t-shirt, tucked in a little under his jeans. His brown hair wasn't exactly styled, but it wasn't a mess either. He looked a little younger than Blaine, but maybe he was just imagining it. He had a thick Irish accent, which surprised Blaine. They were on a plane from Rome to New York, after all.

The Irish suddenly turned and caught Blaine looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have introduced myself. I'm Rory Flanagan. I'm going to America to be an exchange student." Rory took Blaine's hand and shook it warmly.

"Oh," Blaine said. "Well, I am, too. Are you going with AFS?" Blaine had looked around for many different programs online with his mother, but they had decided that AFS sounded like the best one. So far, everything had been very good with them.

"I am!" said Rory enthusiastically. "Are you flying again after New York?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm going to Lima, Ohio."

"No way, mate!" Rory said with wide eyes. "I am, too! Which school have you been placed at?"

"Ehm…" Blaine reached to the seat pocket to look at his papers, he easily forgot names of things. "McKinley High, I think."

Rory's eyes lit up. "We'll be at the same school! That's so awesome. I already made a new friend! My mom's going to be so happy when-" An announcement cut him off mid-sentence. The seat belt sign lit up and they both fastened themselves to their chairs.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name…" Rory said, turning to Blaine again.

"Right! I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm from Rome, but I'm guessing you're not…? You just sound sort of eh… _Irish_, I guess." Blaine blushed. This could be awkward if he was wrong.

"That's correct," Rory giggled. "I had to go over here to take the flight across the ocean. Pretty stupid according to me, since I'm going in the wrong direction, but I guess it was cheaper," he shrugged. "I don't really mind."

During the eleven hour flight, Blaine came to really like Rory. Sure, he was different from the people Blaine was used to, but he was nice. They talked about their expectations and hopes mostly, but also about school and their host families.

"I have a super cute girl in my family," Rory blushed as he spoke. "Her name is Brittany and she'll be a senior this year…" Rory's eyes went dreamy as he stared up into the ceiling with a smile on his lips.

Blaine thought about mentioning the fact that he had the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen in his family, but he decided against it. He didn't want to ruin his new friendship by admitting that he was gay, not this early. So he kept quiet about it, at least for now.

When they eventually landed in New York, Rory looked exhausted. Blaine had been able to sleep for a few hours, but Rory had claimed that he was too nervous to even close his eyes. They walked around on the huge airport for a while, wondering what to do. Half an hour later, they found an AFS volunteer who helped them get where they were supposed to go. They checked in their bags again and soon enough, they were sat on the plane. This time, they didn't sit together. Blaine had seat 46E and Rory 13B. The flight was three hours long and they both slept through it. When Blaine woke up, they were set to land in twenty minutes. That's when it hit him. He was going to meet his family in half an hour. Normally, AFS students would have an arrival orientation before they went to their families, but since there had been some problems with Blaine's visa, he had been forced to go a bit later. He didn't know why Rory went later though… He'd have to ask him.

When they touched ground in Lima, Ohio, Blaine smiled. For one year, this would be his home.

:)

Kurt had been nervous the whole day. He would never admit it though. The boy on the photo, his new _brother_ was so… beautiful. Yes, beautiful was the right word. With dark, curly hair, big eyebrows, slightly tanned skin, a killing smile with white teeth and a well trained body, the guy was perfect. Kurt couldn't wait to see him with his own eyes.

"Now, remember to be welcoming and-"

"We know!" all three boys in the Hudson-Hummel family burst out. Carole had gone through everything a million times and honestly, it just made them more nervous.

"Just trying to help," she muttered.

"We know, honey," said Burt and put a hand on her knee. "But I think we've all understood by now."

The airport wasn't very crowded, so their sign that said "WELCOME, BLAINE" was fairly obvious. Something caught Kurt's eye right next to him. He turned his head and-

"Brittany?" he asked, completely surprised.  
"Kurt!" she squealed and hugged him tight. Kurt could see the sign she held in her hand. It said "Welcome, the greenest of the green" and had green stars painted all around it. Kurt frowned.

"Are you also hosting an exchange student this year?" he asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Sure we are! Rory from Ireland, where everything is green," she grinned.

"Brit, I'm not sure-" He was cut off by someone pulling at his arm.

"He's coming," Finn whispered. Kurt turned around and when he saw the boy, he could barely breathe. He was even more beautiful in person. Blaine was looking around, searching for his family and when he saw them, his gaze landed on Kurt first. Blue met hazel and everything else disappeared.

**Corny chapter ending? Yes. Hope you liked it and feel free to drop a review :D**


	3. Just You And Me

**Here we have the third chapter. Just warning you, there will be a delay with the chapters… I am not a fast writer and I do not have much time. I hope you still stick to the story though. I'm loving all of your kind words, they make my heart warm :') Enjoy chapter three!**

Blaine stepped forward and immediately received a hug from Carole.

"Oh, honey! We're so glad you made it here safely."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson," Blaine said with a polite smile. He had learned that the members of the family had kept their last names, though the family all together went under Hudson-Hummel.

"Welcome, man," said Finn and held out his hand. Blaine shook it with a smile. Burt greeted him the same way and then he was faced with Kurt.

"Hi," he said softly. Blaine stood there for a moment, taking in the boy's looks and breathing slowly. He soon realized that he had been standing there for a few seconds longer than he should have, so he took Kurt's hand and shook it gently. The hand in his own was soft and pale. How could a simple handshake identify everything he had ever wanted? He met the boy's eyes and soon understood that he couldn't keep doing that. He'd end up saying something stupid if he did. So he looked away and let go of Kurt's hand.

All the way home in the car, Carole talked about what they would do, when school would start, when they would go and register for class, what classes he should take and so on. Almost all of the boys weren't listening at all, but Blaine was. He smiled at her and accepted every single tip and advice.

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine and he wasn't even noticing it himself, but he was staring at him. Kurt had never felt like this in his entire life. It was like when their eyes locked at the airport, nothing else mattered anymore. Kurt wondered if this was how it felt to be in love. But then he thought again and almost laughed. No, this couldn't be love. He didn't believe in love at first sight. And besides, they were brothers now. Last time Kurt fell in love with a brother (even though he didn't know they were going to be brothers then), things didn't end up very well. But still, he couldn't help but to stare. The boy was just so gorgeous. The long lashes that led to his eyes were dark, just like his eyebrows and hair. And god dammit, those eyes and- wait. How was he able to look into his eyes? His head had been turned forward just a second ago. Just a second ago, yes. But not now. Blaine had caught him staring and was looking at him in a way that Kurt couldn't quite understand. He looked away quickly and blushed heavily. Blaine touched a hand to his knee, which made him look up again. The Italian didn't say anything, he just smiled and squeezed the boy's knee before letting go. Kurt was left breathless. Maybe he was starting to believe in love at first sight after all.

:)

Blaine had always believed in love at first sight. He was a hopeless romantic, he had always been. Though he had never been able to show it since he was gay and his friends would probably have left him years ago if he would have told them. So he had kept it to himself, watching romantic comedies on TV and reading lots of books. He had seen people fall in love in the movies and he had read about it in the books. Was he in love with Kurt? The romantic part of Blaine was screaming yes, but his brain was hesitant.

He sighed and looked up into the ceiling from where he was lying on the bed. His first day had been great. The Hudson-Hummels had been extremely nice to him and he already felt like home. There was a small knock on the door and Kurt's soft voice came through.

"Can I come in?"

Blaine nodded, forgetting that Kurt couldn't see him. "Of course!" he said and straightened his shirt, sitting at the edge of the bed. Kurt opened the door, making a face as it squeaked.

"I'll ask dad to fix that," he said apologetically. He was carrying a mug of something hot. "It's warm milk," Kurt explained. "I always bring Finn a cup of it at night, so I thought I'd give you one, too." He shrugged, putting the cup on Blaine's nightstand. "You don't have to drink it if you don't like it."

Blaine's heart melted at the gesture. "No, of course I want it. Warm milk is amazing! I'm glad someone else has noticed it, too," he chuckled. "Thank you so much." He held Kurt's gaze a little longer than necessary.

"I should probably go to sleep," Kurt murmured.

"You can stay if you want to," Blaine said quickly. _Nice one, Anderson._

Kurt smiled. "If you don't mind." _'If you don't mind'!? Seriously, Kurt, get yourself together._

Blaine started drinking the milk slowly, loving the way his body instantly relaxed.

"I really needed this, thank you," Blaine smiled warmly at him.

"It's nothing, really. So, how do you like America so far?"

"It's so cool," Blaine grinned. "I can't believe I'm actually here."

Kurt smiled at him, happy that he was drinking the milk and that he hadn't made a complete fool out of himself.

"Dad asked me if Finn and I wanted to take you bowling tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

Blaine looked surprised, but happy. "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great!" said Kurt in a high pitched voice that sounded way less discreet than he had wanted it to be.

Blaine giggled. "Prepare yourself to lose though," he winked. "I'm pretty great at bowling."

"You haven't seen me play," Kurt winked, hiding a laugh. Blaine laughed and nudged his foot against Kurt's hip.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow."

Kurt stood up when Blaine finished his milk and took the cup from him.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."

"I'll see you."

Kurt closed the door behind him safely. He took a long breath. _Calm yourself, Kurt. You're brothers. Only brothers…_

:)

The next day, Kurt spent two hours coming up with the perfect outfit. When he was finally done with getting dressed, doing his moisturizing routine and fixing his hair, there was only half an hour left until they had to leave. Kurt went down the stairs to make himself some breakfast and found Blaine there, searching through the cabinets.

"Need some help?" Kurt said. Blaine turned around quickly.

"Oh my God, you scared me!" Blaine breathed, holding a hand over his heart.

Kurt giggled. "Sorry. What are you up to?"

"Uh… Just trying to find some breakfast… I'm not very handy in the kitchen though, so I don't really know what I'm even capable of making," he giggled softly.

Kurt smiled at him and started pulling out ingredients for waffles. Blaine hoisted himself up on the kitchen counter and watched Kurt cook. The boy moved quickly around the kitchen.

"You look like you're used to this," Blaine stated.

Kurt shrugged. "I like to cook. It relaxes me."

Blaine couldn't help but to stare at Kurt's body as he moved around in the kitchen because _damn _those jeans fit him well. They were super tight and black, showing off his long legs and perfectly shaped ass. Yep, Kurt definitely had a sense for fashion. Blaine himself liked shopping and he dressed pretty decently. He liked bowties and tight shirts because if there was something he was willing to show off, it was his chest. He had been working out quite a lot and he was proud of the fact that it was showing. On this particular day, he was wearing a pair of blue pants, a red shirt and a grey bowtie with purple stripes. Yes, he liked colors. It just made everything more fun. Some people told him that he was just trying to draw attention to himself, but that wasn't it. Blaine simply liked colors.

"You look colorful today," Kurt stated, waking Blaine from his thoughts.

"…Is it really bad?" Blaine asked, his face scrunched up a little.

"Not at all!" Kurt stepped in closer to look at the details of the outfit. "I rather like it actually. It suits you!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. God, he was so close from inspecting his bowtie. They were only inches apart, but as soon as their gazes met, Kurt pulled back, blushing. Just then, his phone buzzed. The countertenor picked it up and read a text from Finn.

"Oh God, Finn totally forgot," Kurt groaned. "He went out with Rachel earlier and just remembered now that we were going to go bowling."

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then?" Blaine asked. And suddenly, Kurt didn't feel mad at Finn at all.

"Yeah, just you and me."

**And I know my chapters aren't long either… Sorry? Well, drop a review anyway? It would make me even happier than I already am :D**


	4. Feeling Wanted

**It has quite literally been forever since I updated, but oh well… Here's chapter 4! It has a ship that is not Klaine in it, I won't tell you more than that, 'cause it would spoil things. But yeah, you'll catch on pretty soon. I hope you'll like it :)**

When Sebastian Smythe walked down the halls of McKinley High on the first day of his senior year, he felt different than he had before. He felt… _special_. No, he felt as if nothing and no one could get in his way. The freshmen looked at him nervously as he passed down the hallways and nerds backed away in fear, knowing what he had done in the past. Sebastian was one of the only known two openly gay guys at the school and he was damn proud of it. It didn't matter how much the hockey jocks desired to slushy him, Sebastian was stronger and more agile. One blow was all it took for them to cower away and fall. He was academically perfect and the teachers loved him. All the girls swooned over him, but none were lucky enough to get his attention. Sebastian was all for the guys, muscular or slim, innocent or confident, it didn't matter as long as the guy wasn't hideous. Now, he had already tried getting Hummel's attention multiple times, but damn, that guy was hard to please. Not that Sebastian wanted to be his boyfriend or be in a relationship with him or anything, but he did have a great ass and well, he was gay, so why not? One night with Hummel was all he needed.

"Looking good this year, too, Hummel," Sebastian smirked, leaning against the locker next to Kurt's.

"Looks like you've kept your unfashionable clothes, Smythe," Kurt retorted, barely looking at him.

"Hey, don't be like that," Sebastian replied as he let his eyes roam over Kurt's figure. "It's our senior year now. I think it's time for you to consider my preposition again."

"Consider sleeping with you?" Kurt mocked. "No fucking way."

"I can assure you, I'm a lot better than you think," the man crept up closer, slightly pressing his body into Kurt's, as his hand made his way around his hip.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Kurt burst out, pushing Sebastian hard. He took his books and slammed his locker shut, walking away furiously from the startled man.

:)

Blaine couldn't deny it. He was definitely lost. With only seven minutes to go and no idea where he was, third period was about to start

"Excuse me?" he asked to the guy who was walking by him. "Where is room 37?" Blaine asked and looked up. He was met by a tall man with perfectly styled hair, and according to him, very nice clothes. He also noticed a small smirk forming on the guy's lips.

"You don't look like a freshman," he stated. "Are you new here?"

"I'm a foreign exchange student. My name's Blaine Anderson," he said and reached out his hand. The guy reached out and shook it politely.

"Sebastian Smythe," the man replied. "Where are you from? And who are you staying with?"

"I'm from Italy and I'm with the Hudson-Hummels." Blaine watched the smirk as it grew on the man's face, unaware of the meaning behind it.

"Well, welcome to America, Blaine Anderson. Room 37 is right down this hallway, to the left." Sebastian pointed out down the hall and looked back up at Blaine.

"Thank you, Sir- I-I mean Sebastian." Blaine stuttered as his cheeks began to redden and walked past him, clearly ashamed. He only got a few feet before Sebastian held him back by his wrist.

"Hey, I was just thinking that maybe I could help you with homework tonight? It must be hard for you to have everything in English." Blaine broke out into a smile.

"That would be great!" He took up his phone and allowed Sebastian to put his number in it.

"See you later, hot stuff," Sebastian winked and then disappeared to his own class. Blaine didn't understand what the last part meant, but he didn't mind. He just got himself a contact!

:)

_I met a friend at school who is going to help me with homework tonight. His name is Sebastian Smythe. He said he'd give me a ride home before eight. -Blaine_

The text was sent off to Carole and Burt as he left the school and wandered out to the parking lot. Sebastian had told him his parking spot. Blaine found it after 20 minutes of searching through the lot.

"Did you get lost again?" said the familiar smirking face.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah, I guess…" He kicked a stone on the ground as he bit his lip.

"Here, come on, let's go over to my place." Sebastian said and jumped into the driver's seat.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before settling into the car. He could possibly make his first friend, what did he have to lose?

:)

Sebastian drove Blaine back home at seven and Blaine thanked him for the ride. He got inside the house and greeted Burt and Carole before getting his homework out and sitting down next to them and began to work on it. Kurt came home from work an hour later and smiled as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Hi, you," he said happily and looked down at Blaine's geometry book. "Ouch, geometry."

Blaine smiled sadly. "Yeah. Apparently we're going to have homework every day," he sighed. "I don't understand this…"

Kurt looked over his shoulder for a few minutes, as he scanned his eyes over the math problems before giving up. "Nope, can't help you with this one, I was always bad at math."

Blaine pouted and Kurt found it cute.

"But if you ever have French, I'd be happy to help," he said happily, turning to get some milk from the fridge. "I'm practically fluent."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "I have French next semester! French 1."

Kurt squealed. "Yay!" He made a small jump of excitement that Blaine found adorable. "Looks like we're going to have to spend quite some time together." Kurt exclaimed as he poured his milk into his glass.

Oddly enough, neither of them considered this a bad thing.

:)

Over the next week, Sebastian kept texting Blaine continuously and talked to him every day at school whenever he got the chance. But Blaine remained oblivious to Sebastian's intentions. He still didn't recognize that the older boy was flirting with him constantly, he just saw it all as friendly gestures.

It was Wednesday afternoon of Blaine's second week when he saw Sebastian leaning against the wall in the corridor.

"Hi!" Blaine said with a smile, happy to see his only friend.

"Hi, handsome," he smirked. "You want to go out for coffee or something? My treat," Sebastian offered.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure!"

He started walking down the hall with Sebastian, but something felt quite off. Sebastian was walking… _closer_ than he normally did. He was walking so close that their shoulders were touching and their hands were swinging right next to each other, until finally, they weren't. Sebastian had taken a firm grip on Blaine's hand and was swinging their hands in between them. Blaine wasn't used to the unfamiliar feeling of someone else's hand in his own, but he didn't push it away. He felt… wanted and somehow, it was nice. He looked up at the older boy and smiled shyly. Sebastian smiled back, but on the inside, he was smirking with victory.

_Mission getting into Blaine Anderson's pants can officially begin._

:)

They started going out for coffee every other day and the hand holding became a natural thing. They didn't do it at school, but as soon as they left campus, their hands were linked. Blaine felt a little bit bad that he hadn't told anyone yet, not even Kurt. But he knew that Kurt wouldn't care. Why would he? Blaine did like Kurt a lot, but he knew his host brother would never want him and he couldn't keep wasting his time on pretending that something could possibly happen between them. So he had given up and now he was with Sebastian. Or he was going out with him anyway. He didn't want to go as far as saying that they were boyfriends. Blaine had always imagined his first boyfriend to be someone romantic, someone who gave him roses and took him out to nice restaurants. But it wasn't like that with Sebastian. Sure, he paid for Blaine's coffee sometimes and yes, they held hands, but that was all it was. Blaine felt like he should be sad about it, but somehow, he wasn't. As he watched people walk down the hallway hand in hand, he was glad he had someone. And Sebastian wasn't just a _someone_, he was the most popular guy in school. And three weeks after they had met, they were officially dating.

They were sitting on Sebastian's bed on a Tuesday afternoon, doing homework. Or well, Sebastian was more thinking about doing Blaine, but the innocent Italian didn't seem to notice anything and kept working on his physics homework in silence. After a few more minutes had passed, Blaine's homework was suddenly removed from his lap and a pair of lips were pressed to his own. Blaine tried to scramble away, but Sebastian's hold on him was too tight, he was stuck there.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" the older boy mumbled and pulled back, only enough so that he could stare into Blaine's eyes. Blaine shook his head, a slight expression of panic painted on his face, his lips slightly parted and wet. Sebastian just smiled and kissed him again.

"Let me take care of you…" he whispered and then his tongue was inside Blaine's mouth. The shorter boy had no idea what to do. He didn't want this, did he? It was moving so fast and he felt light headed. But still… a single kiss couldn't hurt, right? And it was already too late to take it back. So Blaine decided to let himself melt into it and kiss back. He didn't notice the smirk that spread across Sebastian's face, he was too caught up in the kiss and all the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him. Sebastian pulled back after a few minutes.

"Not bad, Anderson," he breathed and pressed smaller kisses down his neck. Blaine couldn't hold down a small moan that escaped his lips. It felt so good to be kissed and cared for. No one had ever done that to him before.

"Again," Blaine breathed and tugged at Sebastian's collar.

"My pleasure." And Sebastian dived in for another kiss, hotter and more desperate than the previous one.

They ended up kissing all afternoon in all kinds of different ways. Sebastian wanted more, but he didn't say anything. He knew it would be stupid to go any further right now. But considering the way Blaine was falling apart under him, Sebastian figured that it wouldn't be long until he could have him. Until he could have _all _of him, that is.

:)

Kurt threw his bag to the floor and rushed up the stairs towards Blaine's room, tears stinging in his eyes. He was just about to enter the room when he heard Blaine's voice from the other side. He was singing softly to his iPod.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on…"_

His hand was left only inches from the door. He couldn't knock. Blaine was happy with Sebastian, he really was. And maybe the asshole had actually changed? Maybe he fell in love with Blaine and it changed him, just like it had changed Kurt. He turned around and locked himself into his own room and cried into his pillow. Nothing ever ended up the way he wanted, he would just have to accept that. But it still hurt so much. So, so much.

**Leave me a review? I would love to know what you think about the chapter, even though it was a little short. Don't expect a new chapter too soon, but I can promise that I won't abandon the story. See you later! :)**


	5. Not Ready

**Finally, next chapter! I know it's taking a while, but yeah, being an exchange student is hard. I got an energy boost the other day and just wrote this one :) Big thanks to Katie for being my beta on this one and to Debra for being my beta on the previous one in case I didn't thank her in the last AN :P Anyway, enjoy this chapter with some more relationship drama!**

For Blaine, time went by quickly. He had a boyfriend for the first time in his life, a caring host family, friends at school and just generally people around him that cared for him. It was something new for him and it was an amazing feeling. There was only one thing he didn't like and it was the fact that Kurt had become slightly distant lately. It was like he didn't care as much anymore about anything Blaine said. When asked a question from Blaine, Kurt would shrug or answer with one single word. Blaine would frown and sigh, but then forget about it as soon as his phone buzzed with a new text from Sebastian that would make him giggle and blush. What Blaine didn't know was that it was killing Kurt to watch.

Kurt had never been in love before Blaine entered his life and he had never even dreamed of finding someone as perfect as his exchange student brother. The smile that would light up his face at the same time as his phone lit up with a new text was something Kurt wanted to see when he spoke to him instead. But Blaine was so happy, so Kurt kept his mouth shut. Or well… at least around Blaine.

"Oh, hi Kurt. Didn't see you there behind your gross amount of hairspray," Sebastian grinned, leaning against Kurt's gym locker, effectively stopping him from opening it.

Kurt sighed. "Please just go. I can't stand you."

"I'll get to my point," Sebastian said, raising his hands up in defeat. "I just want you to stay away from my boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes went wide. Was he really that obvious? "I-I have no interest in Blaine," he said way too quickly.

Sebastian stepped forward and looked at Kurt with dark eyes. "You don't touch him. He chose me, not you. You better wrap your head around it, gay face."

"Blaine deserves better," Kurt sneered. "You're going to break his heart and he-"

"You think you can stop me?" Sebastian smirked. "Blaine is mine, including his hot ass and innocence. You better get that into your fat head."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Before he could think, his hand had slapped across Sebastian's cheek. He was shaking with fury as he stared at the man who was holding his cheek and eyeing him with wide eyes.

"The fuck, Hummel!?" he swore and winced at the pain radiating from the side of his face.

"Well, you deserved it, you asshole!" he spat and pushed Sebastian out of the way to get to his gym locker. He worked quickly and gathered all of his things before running out, tears stinging in his eyes.

:)

Three days later at dinner was the first time Burt started thinking that something was seriously wrong. Kurt was barely eating and he looked weirdly upset, just like he'd been looking over the past two days. Blaine was throwing Kurt dirty glares every now and then while eating quickly. Both Carole and Burt were noticing the behavior and watched their boys closely. Finn was the only one who didn't seem to notice and probably would have been rambling about everything and nothing if he wouldn't have had a giant plate of spaghetti in front of him. After ten minutes of complete silence, Burt dropped the fork down onto his plate noisily and everyone looked up at him.

"Okay boys, not you Finn," he added quickly. "Let's talk this out like real men."

"What?" Kurt sneered, looking up for the first time from his food.

"I'm just going to leave…" Finn said, taking his plate with him and slowly moving downstairs.

Burt sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "You boys are acting _ridiculous_. You were like best friends a few weeks ago. What happened?"

Blaine met Kurt's eyes and held his gaze while speaking. "Kurt slapped my boyfriend."

"That is not true!" Kurt squeaked.

"Kurt," Burt warned. "Honesty." It was a policy that had been going in their family for a long time, ever since Kurt's mom had died. They had decided that no matter what happened, they would always be honest with one another. It was a simple exercise that made misunderstandings a lot less common.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh. "I- He deserved it. He was insulting me and h-he practically told me that he's just dating Blaine to get into his pants."

"_How _did he tell you that?" Blaine snapped, too angry to even consider any of what Kurt said as true.

"Oh _please_, Blaine! We all know that you dating Sebastian is just a desperate cry to become more popular. He's _using _you for sex and you're just too stupid to see it!" Kurt didn't even realize that he was standing up by now and screaming at Blaine.

The dark haired boy had never been more hurt in his entire life. He looked up at his host brother and up until about a minute ago his love interest with big, tear-filled eyes. "I can't believe you would say that." His voice was filled with disappointment and pain. He stood up and left the table before Kurt could see him break down.

Burt turned to Kurt and looked at him in disbelief. "That is the single most selfish thing you have ever done. I am very disappointed in you."

Carole had already went running after Blaine and Burt left the table with a sharp glare in Kurt's direction. The upset boy was left alone at the table, feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his entire life.

:)

The following week was very, very tense in the Hudson-Hummel house. With Kurt and Blaine fighting, it seemed like the whole family had fallen apart. Blaine had become such a big part of their lives and seeing him miserable was hurting all of them. But Burt was still mostly worried about Kurt. Sure, he was still hanging out with friends, making sassy comments on Finn's outfits and shopping up all of his money every weekend. But he was avoiding home too much. Whenever he could, he'd stay at school for as long as possible and not come home until late in the evening. He went out with Mercedes often and stayed at her house almost every weekend. The few times he actually was home, he would make tiny, rude comments and then lock himself into his room and do his homework all night, not even coming out for dinner. Burt was getting tired of the whole process and as a responsible father, he had to fix it.

"Kurt?" he asked as he knocked on the door to his son's room.

"No, I don't want dinner," Kurt replied on autopilot.

Burt sighed and opened the room. "I wasn't asking about dinner." He was faced by the sight of Kurt laying on his bed with his face down into the pillow. He was wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt that said _Hummel's Tires & Lube_.

"Go 'way…" Kurt mumbled half-heartedly.

"I'm not going to leave before you tell me why you're acting like this," Burt said simply, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You've barely been eating and it's starting to show." Burt traced his hand over Kurt's slim waist and noticed that Kurt must have lost another few pounds.

Kurt sighed heavily and rolled around to stare at the ceiling. His hair was still slightly styled from the school day, but the hair spray was starting to wear off. His face looked simply tired, he had been exhausting himself lately.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Kurt? It's not… I mean, it's not the way you _look_, right? None of that crap? Or is it Karofsky again, I swear I will beat him to piece-"

"It's not him," Kurt cut him off. "It's… You would never understand," he sighed again.

Burt only had one other option, which would make the most sense, but he was also a little scared of the answer if he actually asked. He didn't even get a chance to ask before Kurt answered it for him though.

"It's Blaine," he said with a tiny voice that Burt hadn't heard since Kurt was four years old and would come crawl in with him and Elizabeth in bed, telling them about a scary nightmare he'd just had. Elizabeth would hold their son to her chest and comfort him until he fell asleep again. Then she would kiss Burt and told him that she loved him. He would say it back and cuddle closer. They'd fall asleep with their son safely in between them, pressed close together and happy.

"Dad?" Kurt's soprano voice cut through his memories.

"Sorry, I just… I'm sorry." He took a deep breath to collect himself and then focused on what Kurt had just said. "You're in love with him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Kurt groaned and threw his head back. "Am I really that obvious?"

Burt laughed a little and smiled down at the boy. "You are. But sadly, so is he."

The younger man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine is head-over-heels for you, Kurt. I mean, I wouldn't be completely comfortable with you two being together since we live in the same house and I also know that Blaine has to go back when the year is over. But he's crazy for you, Kurt. The only reason he's dating Sebastian must be because he doesn't think you feel the same."

Kurt looked like he had been struck by lightning. "You're lying," he said slowly and almost thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't speak for Blaine," Burt said, patting Kurt's leg gently. "But I have seen people falling in love many times and before you hit his boyfriend, that was exactly how Blaine looked at you."

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. "Sebastian doesn't care about people, I know he doesn't. He just wants Blaine's virginity."

Burt sighed and patted Kurt's leg once more before standing up. "He'll have to find that out himself, I'm afraid. Now, I won't have you starving yourself anymore, so you're coming down for dinner right now. The rest can be dealt with later."

Kurt nodded and stood up. "I'll be down in a moment."

Burt gave a small nod back in confirmation and turned to leave, but Kurt stopped him again.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Burt smiled gently. "Love you too, kiddo."

:)

Sebastian rested his hands on Blaine's hips and dragged them slowly up to slip underneath his boyfriend's shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath. He had come a long way with Blaine lately. Blaine never said no to a make out session anymore and he was steadily becoming more comfortable with Sebastian's touches. Honestly, the senior didn't know if Blaine would be worth the time, but he didn't really mind. The dark haired boy had a fantastic ass that Sebastian was dying to see without at least two layers of clothes covering it.

"Baby…" the older boy mumbled into Blaine's mouth as they made out on the couch. He leaned in to nip at Blaine's ear and was thrilled when the man's hips thrust up ever so slightly into his own. He decided that it was time. His boyfriend was ready for this. They had been dating for almost a month, god dammit! Sebastian hadn't gone this long without sex since he lost his virginity and he was getting desperate.

He let his hand wander down to the zipper of the red Capri pants and tugged at it slightly. The action made Blaine freeze mid-kiss and move back slightly.

"N-No," he panted, eyes wide and scared. "I'm not ready for that."

"Oh, come on," Sebastian said and locked eyes with Blaine. "You're ready. I'll take care of you, babe, I promise…" He moved closer and pinned Blaine against the armrest of the couch, hovering over him seductively.

And fuck, Blaine almost gave in, but no. He couldn't lose his virginity like this. Not when he wasn't sure he even wanted it. "I-I have to go," he mumbled and stood up quickly, grabbing his jacket and leaving the house as fast as he could.

Sebastian was left on the couch, half hard and frustrated. _No one says no to Sebastian Smythe._

**That was it for this chapter! Thank you so much for reading my stories. Regarding "Owner of my Heart" and "30 days of Klaine", those will get updated soon. I'd love some reviews to keep me going :D**


End file.
